The Injured Prisoner
by RirinKamachi
Summary: This story takes place when Ichigo defeated Renji back when Rukia was to be executed. Right now, an OC, Ririn Kamachi, whom Renji has known for a very long time. She's happy to be seeing him again, but this isn't the reunion she's hoped for.


This is a fan story I wrote about the anime Bleach

This is a fan story I wrote about the anime _Bleach. _This was supposed to be the beginning of a longer story, but too much of it was really dull, so this is probably all I'll end up doing.

To continue: this story involves Abarai Renji and an original character. Her name is Ririn Kamachi and she's 5' 9", long blonde hair extending down to her waist, violet eyes, and 38 C's; she's secretly proud of these.

She's a rare kind of Shinigami who 1) remembers her life as a human before coming to the Soul Society; 2) she can perform Alchemy, like from Full Metal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa. And, 3) usually, when a soul goes to the Soul Society, they go looking the same age as when they died. Ririn, however, somehow morphed back into an infant and began growing as normal souls born in the after life do. Nobody knows why. But I do… tee hee.

A little history on the character:

She grew up in the West 20th district and lived with an old woman, Midoriko, who found Ririn when she first arrived. Ririn was treated kindly and always worked hard to do any task she was handed.

When she found out she had spiritual powers, Midoriko enrolled her into the Shinigami Academy, despite Ririn's protests. She wanted to stay and help better the community, but Midoriko countered by saying "Bettering the community isn't as important as bettering this world." Needless to say, Ririn lost that one.

When she first came to the Shinigami Academy, she ran into Renji and instantly fell for him. Her friends didn't like him, saying "He's a loser" or "He's from the 'Hanging Dog District'; he'll hurt you." and so on. Ririn didn't care; she loved his company (and his body) and she knew he wouldn't do anything like that because, even though she was a year behind him, they spent a fair majority of their time together. She may have been a year behind, but they graduated together because she's so smart.

Upon graduating and becoming a Shinigami, she was immediately accepted as a seated officer (10th) in 12th squad. She was really excited because she is really smart and loves science. Her captain, however, left much to be desired. He started using her in experiments and doing cruel things to her, causing her to leave.

She was then re-assigned to 4th squad where she currently resides. She's happy with how she's treated, but feels like she could be doing more.

Anyways, let's begin the story.

On a side note, she _hates_ being called 'Rin-chan' because it sounds too childish and reminds her of the kids that made fun of her when she was little. And, she hates crying and sees it as a sign of weakness.

Yawn. _I'm so bored!_ I thought to myself as I sat down in a chair in the kind of break room we have here in the 4th squad's area. There may be a shit-ton of things going on, what with the Ryoka problem and all, but my crew are just on cleaning duty. Nothing spectacular.

"Kamachi!" My crew leader yelled. "Stop spacing out. You have work to do, like, oh, I don't know, your job of cleaning the cell of Lieutenant Abarai! Get to it!"

That's right. I have to clean Renji's cell. It's the chore I look foreward to; I can't believe I forgot... but he could've been nicer.

He was right, though. I do need to get this done and sitting around on my ass isn't part of my job. I got up, got my supplies, and headed over to the 6th squad barracks. I found myself humming a song I used to like back when I lived in the human world. It's been so long, I can't believe I remember it. I'm pretty sure it was called Dolphin's Cry, but I'm not completely sure.

When I finally arrived at the doors of the cell, I found Lieutenant Hinamori of 5th Squad staring at him through the bars. She must've heard me because she turned around when I entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'll get out of your way." She apologized as she began walking out.

"Oh, you're not in my way, Lieutenant." I assured her. "I could come back later."

"No, I have things to do." She began walking away. "Have a nice day." She said before she was out of the doorway.

I started sweeping the surprisingly dirty floor after putting my Zanpak-to aside when I was distracted by a scuffmark shaped like a cartoon skull. I was so lost in thought as to how such a shape could've wound up on the floor; I didn't notice Renji get up out of bed.

"Oi!" Was the sound that brought me back to reality. I dropped the broom out of surprise, spun around and saw the 6th Squad's Lieutenant standing at the bars of his chamber looking at me.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Abarai." I greeted. "How are you feeling? I really don't think you should be up..."

"Oh, this is nothing." He assured me. "Hey, Ririn, You're my friend, right? Let me out."

I stared at him for a second, and then turned to continue sweeping, trying to ignore him.

"Wow, you have a lot of balls to ignore your superior, lowly 4th squad pet!"

He's never spoken to me like that before. I was so angry, I wanted to cry a little, but I instead turned around and thrust the broom handle at him. It could've hit him square in the chest, but luckily for him, his hand restraint blocked it.

"Impressive. I almost felt that." He taunted.

"Be quiet." I demanded.

"You know, I could have you reprimanded for talking to your superior like that, not to mention assaulting me."

"You know I could have _you_ fired for asking me to help you escape." I countered.

"Hmm." He wondered, tilting his head upward as to think. (Yeah, that's a laugh.) "Good point."

I turned around and continued sweeping without a word.

When I finished, I decided to take the cleaning solution and rag and clean the floor; it was looking a bit dull. Wait, what was I thinking? It's a jail cell! Everything's dull. But, I continued wiping anyway.

"So, I see you chose cleaning over scientific study. That's very unlike you." He pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when you first became a Shinigami, you were in 12th squad. You were so excited to be using your skills in science, but I see you left to be in 4th squad. What changed your mind?"

"Well, you see what happens is, Kurotsuchi- Taicho became an abusive, manipulative, and cruel jackass, so I put in a request to leave 12th squad. Then, I wound up here."

"How long did you end up staying in 12th?" He asked.

"Too long."

"But why did they want _you_ in 4th squad? I mean, your cleaning skills suck, no offence, and you're kido is terrible. How have you stayed in this squad for so long?"

"Well, I am actually good at cleaning, I just choose not to when given the choice. But, if I put my mind to it, I'm good at it. And as for kido, I don't need that for healing. I can use my alchemy."

"Oh yeah, that's why Kurotsuchi wanted you in the first place." He said, half taunting.

I finished my cleaning with little to no conversation. I got all the cleaning supplies together and was about to leave when I was confronted by a hell butterfly. It informed me that my section leader wants me to change Lieutenant Abarai's bandages, since I was there anyway.

I left the room and went to the supply closet to get fresh bandages and anti-bacterial ointment stuff. After washing and drying my hands, I returned and got out the key and was about to unlock the doors.

"So, you're letting me out after all." He said.

"Stay on the bed where you are."

"No." He got up.

"I have to change your bandages. If I don't, you'll get an infection, now SIT!" Oh, what I would give to have the Beads of Subjugation... Luckily, however, he sat down.

I felt kind of bad because this was the first time I raised my voice at him since he graduated from the Shinigami Academy. I quickly got myself inside and locked the door and put the key in the top of my Shihakusho. I don't think he'll want to reach in there anytime soon.

"You think that will stop me?"

Or, maybe he will.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Will you just let me do my job? It's difficult enough without your attitude Mr. Goofy Tattoo Lieutenant man."

"What's so goofy about my tattoos?" He yelled. "I think they're pretty sexy if you ask me."

I scoffed at that. He was right though, they do make him look hot, but I wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

"Well, don't just stand there, change me." He said with a straight face. I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

After finally collecting myself, I finally spoke. "You could've worded that differently."

He gave me an odd look as he thought about it and finally got it. He gave me a sour look when he spoke. "You're an idiot."

"Well, you said it." I said, removing the hand restraints and unraveling the bandages off his sexy body.

I was about halfway through when we started talking like civilized adults. "So, other than being screwed over by your original captain, how has the rest of your time as a shinigami been? I haven't seen you much since we graduated."

I thought about it. "It's alright, I suppose. Unohana-Taicho is really nice; she treats me with more respect than anyone ever really did. She said that when this whole Ryoka problem is cleared up, I could go on a vacation to the human world. But, honestly, I don't think I will."

"Why not? I hear its fun there. There are all kinds of different foods and stuff; I think I might go there sometime."

"All the more reason I shouldn't go." I joked. "But seriously, I don't care much for going, since I've already been. Plus, I don't belong in the human world anymore; my time was up and I was taken from there, so, why go back?"

"But that was a long time ago. Plus, it's just a vacation. It's not like you have to move back for good."

I nodded. "I know, but it would be really strange for me to visit the place I was brutally murdered. That's not much of a vacation."

He agreed. "Yeah, but, you were killed in America, not Japan."

"Same world, different location." He started growling. I can tell he's getting frustrated.

"-Sigh- I know what you're trying to say. I get it, but still..." I attached the last bandage onto his shoulder. "There, all done."

After thanking me, he got up and gave me a hug. He's usually not all touchy-feely like this... then it dawned on me: he's trying to get my keys. I jabbed my fingers into the wound on his shoulder, causing him to cower in pain.

"I am not going to let you out of here, and I don't appreciate you using me like that." I yelled. "What the hell, Renji? I thought you were better than that."

"But, Rin-cha-"

I slapped him in the face. "Don't ever call me that!" I yelled as I stormed off.

I walked out of the barracks, mad as ever; I've never been so bloodthirsty. Then I started thinking about what it would be like to beat the crap out of that guy.

I got to say, I started feeling better. But, he was one of my best friends, so we'd have to make up sometime. And how would we go about doing that? Well, I have an idea involving my bed, a pair of handcuffs, and magic markers, but I don't think he'd go for that. Besides, he's all for Rukia.

"Rukia this and Rukia that. Rukia, Rukia Rukia!"

"What about her?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and, to my horror, it was Kuchiki-Taicho, captain of 6th squad and Renji's superior.

"Nothing, sir. I just don't think she deserves to be executed is all."

He nodded and continued walking. "By the way, Kamachi."

"Yes sir?!" I said, giving my full attention.

"Do you really find it wise to walk around without your Zanpakuto, especially with the Ryoka on the loose?"

I nodded in agreement. "You're right, as usual sir. I just forgot it." I gasped in horror when I realized I had left it in Renji's cell.

"What's wrong?" He questioned my sudden outburst without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Taicho. Um, have a nice evening." I said bowing deeply and walking off.

_Smooth move, genius._ The voice in my head taunted. I couldn't believe I left it there of all places.

I walked back into the cell and saw Renji trying to pick the lock with something.

"You know that won't work."

"Can you blame a guy for trying?"

He stopped and sat back down on the bed. I looked in the corner and saw my Zanpakuto.

"Hello, Asataiyo. Did you miss me?" I asked him. "I'm sorry I left you here alone with this pathetic excuse for a man..."

"I heard that." Renji spoke up. I looked at him and smiled a fake smile.

"I said it so you could."

"Hey, I'm sorry I called you that." He apologized and I walked closer to him. "I know you hate it and you didn't deserve it."

"That doesn't change the fact you said it." I replied.

"I know. But, can you forgive me? I mean, it's just a dumb name."

"Shut up. I'll only forgive you if we all get out of all this alive."

"...all that for a name?"

"That, and insulting me and using me to try and escape." I reminded him.

"Oh, that."

"Deal?"

He nodded in reply.

I turned to leave and walked out the door. Suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, I had the urge to tell him what I had been hiding for a very long time. I leaned the front of my body against the doorway and spoke.

"By the way," I began; he turned around and faced me, "I know you love Rukia and I know that nothing can stop that. I'm glad you're happy when you're with her and I want to see you happy if you end up getting together, but I have to say something."

"Say what?" He asked quietly.

"...I'm in love with you."

An expression of shock came across his face. His eyes got wide at first, but then he broke eye contact with me. I could tell he was getting a little uncomfortable.

"I know you don't return these feelings for me, but I'll be perfectly content with you at least knowing. I still want to continue being your friend, but I just wanted you to know that."

I could feel tears fill my eyes, so I quickly ran away from him. I could hear his voice fading as I got further and further away from him.

**Rate fairly please. Any suggestions on how I could strengthen my work will be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
